Girls Und Panzer: Visionary Violence
by Overwatch Trooper 12
Summary: Sensha-do is always known as a tradition sport. What happens when the rules of Panzerkraft suddenly change and teaching Tankery was different than how it was done before. One unfortunate girls academy will find this out the hard way. Tens years later, a new and terrifying manifestation will take root in the school vessel. Please review and tell me how I've done.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This idea clearly came to me from a few sources: The Stalemate on The Front soundtrack and that one alley scene from Episode 11. I don't exactly recommend it but after watching that scene over and over again with that soundtrack playing, you can tell how it really begins to play around with your head.**

**Anyways, here it is. Please review and tell me how I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>GIRLS UND PANZER: VISIONARY VIOLENCE<strong>

**BY: OVERWATCH TROOPER 12**

**RATED: FICTION T**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The end of another Sensha-do Tournament has finally arrived. Out of all the schools that participated in the games, the small underdog school of Ooarai Girls High came out on top. This grand victory sparked momentum and inspiration to all the other schools that fought in the games. Even though it's been almost a year since the last tank shell has been fired, new schools were beginning to sprout up out of nowhere and start tankery. Many schools focused on teaching their students the way of the tank and how Panzerkraft has made an impact on the feminist Japanese society. They also focused primarily on doing your best and helping your teammates pull through the long hard season of tank battling.<p>

On the other hand, one school had a different idea for success. Using a method that has never been attempted before. Little did they know that their plan, would take a turn for the worst.

In the beginning of the new year, a girls academy decided to come up with a specialized technique called, "Panzerkraft Polarization Project." The idea was for all of those who were participating in Sensha-do to stand in line outside a door. They took one girl at a time and sat them alone in a big room with a chair and a big projector screen in front of them. The girl was then told to be seated in the chair for the entirety of the showing and to react to what they were being shown. The girl was then told to watch a movie that played on the screen in front of them.

The film showings ranged from a number of choices to choose from. Some of them ranged from visuals of tanks firing at other blown out tank bodies, vehicles burning and heavy tanks rolling over smaller light and medium tanks, crushing and flattening them underneath the weight. However, one of the most pointed out films of the showing are two short takes of Ooarai's team versus the Black Forest Peak Maus. The two pictures flash to show Goose Teams Char B1 get flipped upside down by the super heavies cannon and Hippo Teams StuG III F get blown over onto its side by the guns mighty force and sheer power. It was pretty obvious to the participants, since it was shown on live television not a year before, making it a fresh memory in the minds of the girls.

Once freed, the girls would return to their tankery class and participate in the activities that were scheduled that day. Each girl was also told to write a log each day, to display their thoughts and feelings about the videos that they were told to watch.

"It was odd as all can be." reported one girls after the first showing, "The weirdest part is the fact that they keep repeating the same clips, over and over, again and again to us."

Another schoolgirl wrote, "One event that I distinctly remember is that they also played a sinister sounding orchestra from the room speakers while I watched the movie."

The staff told the girls and the tank instructors that the purpose for this was to sharpen the skills in the teams, to help them adapt better to the environment on the battlefield, hoping for them to fight without hesitation. After all, the particular girls academy that was being tested with this technique was a new education institution, so the staff had high hopes that the students in the Sensha-do Club will become better than the other current schools that were around already.

The first few days, three to be exact, were pretty straightforward. The tankery club watched the videos a few times each day, before going to practice. Some of them got bored of the films, while the others memorized every scene and event that happens in it. By the end of the first week of testing, every girl in the club knew about the videos that they have been watching. Some of the adults, who were parents or guardians of the girls began to grow curious, as to why their children were being given such violent things to watch.

The second week of the testing arrived and so did the reactions from the results. On Monday morning (when the Panzerkraft Club began), some of the girls told the staff that they felt more fatigue and tired than what they did on Friday the week prior, but the adults took it as an excuse for a typical Monday Morning. Practice afterwards appeared to be more frustrating for some of the girls, as they had a harder time concentrating on their main objective. Results from practice that morning showed that the gunners were becoming more and more inaccurate with each shot fired, causing the staff to wonder about the effects that the showings might have on the girls.

By Wednesday of that week, the radio operators of half of the academy's tank crews began to not listen to orders given to their commanders at practice. This became a major problem for the teams because of how essential communication was to the girls.

"I can't exactly put my finger on the pulse." reported the schools Team Captain in her personal log, "My vehicles Radio Operator, Lekki Toshiba, has been giving me attitudes all week long and it frustrating me a lot."

By Friday of that week, a couple of the teams Drivers began to feel nauseous while driving over bumpy and rough terrain. There was even an incident during class, where the Driver of the schools Panzer II, threw up when the tank drove down a small slope. The Panzer II squad was not only shocked, but were also scared that their friend would not be able to participate with them for the rest of training. There were also a few more reports that Friday Morning, regarding headaches and even blurry vision.

It became too obvious to the faculty and parents that something must be done about the health of the team, but the staff overruled the situation and blamed it on a flu bug that was going around campus. Some of the parents rejected this and demanded that the current experiment should be investigated. When a report was posted over the weekend on the schools website, the parents were outraged by the response. However, from the news that they were given by the school board, the girls in the club desired to want to keep going.

Little did they know about what would happen next...

When the showing began on Monday Morning of that next week, one of the girls during the session suddenly began to cry, pleading for the video to be paused and for her to go. Without resistance, the teachers let her loose, to which she proceeded to tell her friends to ditch class that day. Once caught by the school staff members, the small group of four was labeled truant and were immediately sent to detention. At the same time, another girl began to giggle at the sight of the explosions on the screen, whispering to herself how much she wanted to take on another school at that moment.

Taking this as a sign of progress, the staff members continued the showings, regardless of what other people say about the testing.

The same events that happened the week before continued, say for a number of things. The Radio Operators started to talk to themselves and mumble words into the microphone on the radio, sometimes complaining to the others how boring their job was. The Loaders started to show strange signs for the first time as well. One of the teams Loaders recalled having the urge to want to load shells into the gun as fast as she could, telling the Gunner of the crew to shoot faster with each new round loaded. The Commanders of a few tanks began to yell out random things over the transmission, sometimes engaging in full conversations that had nothing to do at all with practice.

The Team Captain of the schools tankery team came up to the instructor the next day and asked if the teacher could survey the next showing of the video. With curiosity, the Instructor agreed to the offer. On Wednesday, the teacher entered the video room with the Team Captain and sat down next to her. Throughout the film, the teacher jotted down notes about what she saw and wrote them on a clipboard with a pen and paper. After the entire team had finished viewing the clips, the Instructor took the girls to the schools tank garage, where she told the girls to spend the period cleaning their vehicles. During that time, the teacher viewed over the notes that she had taken earlier.

"I cannot think to myself that this is whats causing the students in my class to falter." she said quietly to herself, "Maybe they're playing a prank on us or something?"

A week later was the first national qualifier and the new girls academy was thrown into combat for the first time. From observation, the school appeared to be sidetracked for most of the time, not being able to focus on one thing, but be preoccupied with something else. When the games began, it was pretty easy to tell who was going to win the match.

Having being matched up to take on Saunders University High, the small girls academy was unprepared to take on the skill level that Saunders possessed. Even though the rookie team was new to the world of Sensha-do, people still cheered on the underdogs anyways, much like how Ooarai was treated when they first began.

After a few minutes into the game and already much as occurred. Saunders had apparently lost two M4 Sherman's at the very beginning, causing the other eight Sherman's to stick in close proximity of one another. Kay, the Team Captain of the team, noticed the attitude of the girls throughout the match.

"I'm surprised by how our 'Friends' fight." said Kay to her closest teammate, "It appears that we might have a new nemesis in these games."

The rest of the Mock-Up Match went pretty smooth. The rules were followed, the teams were balanced and the shells were flying, an ideal view for an ordinary Sensha-do duel.

One thing that some people noticed was that the girls academy fighting Saunders was acting very strange. The pattern in how they move on the battlefield was strange, being in formation for one moment and then splitting up for another. The team Commanders all had an odd look on their faces, like they were being made fun of by something bigger than they were. A girl who was among one of the squads remembered an order she was given by her commander.

"Keep your eye out for enemies and shoot any target that come into view!" ordered the Tank Commander.

"We understand, Commander. It's only a game." replied the gentle voice of the tanks Gunner.

"Shut your mouth! Do what I say, do you understand?!" boomed the leader in return.

It seems as if the Commanders sportsmanship had disappeared and left behind a more ruthless version of herself. The Gunner was stunned by this and tended to her duties.

Throughout the match, other weird sights began to appear out of nowhere. The Driver of the academy's Jagdpanzer IV suddenly fell asleep at the wheel, causing the tank to become unstable and swerve out of control, causing it to end up ramming the gun into a rocky cliffside. One other strange sight was of that of the KV-1 Crew, who had a overheating problem that resulted in a vicious argument. It became quite clear that the school was not acting like themselves.

Miraculously, they managed to hit Saunders' Flag Tank with one lucky shot and claimed victory for the school. It also became clear that some of the girls were heavily affected by the impact that one of Saunders' Sherman's did to their tank. Many didn't think nothing much of it.

With the return to school and victory in their hearts, the girls were congratulated. To the staff, the Panzerkraft Polarization Project was working as intended. In the days to come, something will go terribly wrong.

On a Tuesday, after the showings, one girl in the video room completely lost her senses and starting screaming at the top of her voice. The staff members comforted her and asked why she was screaming for.

At the top of her lungs, she yelled, "More! Yes, shoot it more!"

A quarrel broke out among the staff funded the project and the school teachers. Finding it unusually strange for a student to yell for something like that to happen, the Tankery Instructor called the Principal over and began to explain the problem to her.

"I'm telling you, something is very wrong with this program. I say we should shut this project down as soon as possible."

The principal sighed, "If what you say is true, then I'm going to need some more evidence from you."

The Instructors started shouting, "What do you mean!? Don't you watch over your students or do you sit in your office all day!?"

"Keep ranting like that and you will be fired on the spot." returned the Principle.

It became quite clear that the Tankery Instructor was on her own. With no one for help, she decided to solve the case herself. On the same day, news broke out on campus that a group of students got into a brutal fight in the tank garages. From what she saw, the Instructor was blown away.

The fight started between two girls from one team against another team. One of the girls were injured by bite and scratch marks all over her arms and knees. She was also bleeding heavily from the nose and from the mouth. Two of the four girls that were fighting had black eyes and were both badly bruised. Finally, the last girl was slouched over on the ground and sobbing because she got punched in the stomach and for having her schoolgirl uniform ripped apart.

"Have you lost your minds!?" cried the Instructor, "What are you girls fighting about?"

One of them turned and caused her lips to curl into a creepy smile, "They...Don't want to watch it anymore."

When the Principle arrived, she was accompanied by two other woman. By this time, the four were already trying to lash out at one another again, with fury and hatred in their eyes. The Instructor and a few others tried to break up the feud, but the students that were fighting continued to beat each other screaming, "We want more! You can't tell us what to do!"

After the violent dispute was broken up, the girls were hauled off to the Administration Building. It wasn't easy, though. The four continued to struggle and curse at one another as they were taken away. It became quite clear that something was horribly wrong with the Sensha-do Team.

The problems continued to stack up on one after the other. The teams were soon divided from one another into two groups to avoid more problems. One of the sides wanted to keep the videos going, while one wanted it to stop. Those who wished to keep watching the showings were given special care, in which new ways were installed to keep them watching the videos.

At first, they were all given headgear to keep themselves in place. Then, they were giving Eye Speculums to keep their lids back so they could absorb more of the film (with the exception of an adult that had eye drops to keep them moisturized). Lastly, the volume level of the speakers in the room were turned up louder and more chairs were placed to allow more girls to watch the same thing at once.

During the films, some of the girls watching it were heard cursing under their breathes. It was also observed that when the clips of the Maus fighting Ooarai was switched to something else that the girls would become more short tempered and easily irritated, causing them to thrown small temper tantrums at times.

"It's like they've changed." said a student to her friend, "They're like spoiled children almost, throwing fits when they don't get what they want."

"I agree, Kiniko." the friend replied back, "I'm glad that I'm not in the Tankery Club."

In training, the field was split into two different areas, one for the regular girls and the other for the film watchers. The scores of accuracy at the target range were different as well. From comparison, the girls who voted on excluding the video showings had a more harder time hitting the target, while those who watched the films were actually more accurate then before.

It appeared that they were getting better at what they were doing...

Even though they were arguing with each other more often, according to the scores, they were doing a better job at fighting than the other group of girls. It was also made clear, that during training battles against each other, that the girls that were under the effect of the films were more vicious in combat, while not only shooting their enemies, but also ramming into them uncontrollably too.

"Team 2E, ramming is not allowed in the competition. Stop at once." said the Instructor over the intercom.

"We are only doing what it takes to win!" reported the Commander of Team 2E.

"Stop acting like that or you be taken out of my class."

The Commander of Team 2E didn't respond. Instead, she ordered her team to keep ramming more into the other teams tanks. When training had ended, a girl that got rammed into by Team 2E came walking up to the Instructor crying.

"What's wrong, child?" asked the woman.

"Team 2E made me cut my leg." wept the girl while showing her left leg to the Instructor.

Surely enough, there was a large gash in her leg that trailed down from her knee to her ankle. It was red, with a long streak of blood oozing from it. When it dripped, small droplets of crimson fluid stained the wet green grass below her feet. Disgusted, the Instructor called for the Commander of Team 2E. She walked over with an irritated look on her face.

"Have you seen the wound that you have given that girl over there yet?" asked the woman.

"What wound?"

The Instructor pointed to the girl that was receiving medical attention nearby.

"That girl." she said pointing.

"Oh, that's just a scratch. We get those all the time in practice."

"This is not something to just put aside for later. You've really hurt her."

"Can't she just go to the nurse and get it fixed or something." asked the Commander of Team 2E.

"That just about does it!" exclaimed the Instructor, "Get out of my class. Your done for the day."

For a couple of seconds, the girl stared blankly at the woman. Afterwards, she turned and left the field. The woman was speechless.

Another incident broke out when the emergency fire alarm was accidently tripped one day, causing an evacuation of the staff and students. When the staff entered the video room where the girls were watching the clips, they all begged not to be taken away while the film was still in progress. When the adults tried to undo the Eye Speculums, the girls started to kick and growl at them like wounded cornered animals. In the end, it took a total of five adults to drag all of the out into the halls and outside with the others.

One of the staff members remembered one of the girls staring at her blankly with an odd look on her face. It almost seemed like that girl was staring at a ghost instead of a person, but the staff member ignored it.

After the drill ended, everyone returned to class. The girls that were previously watching the film all started to complain about when they would be able to watch more. The staff member made an announcement and said that the showings would continue next week.

The Instructor was relieved to hear the news. Tankery Team Captain Okazaki, who was against the viewing of the clips, asked if she could talk with the Instructor in private. After walking to a quiet place, the two began to talk.

"Listen, I meant to ask you this a while back, but how long do you think these clips will be shown to the others?" asked the girl.

The Instructor sighed, "I'm sorry that this is worrying you. Unfortanetly, I have no idea about when it will end."

"I hope that it will end soon." said Okazaki, "My best friend, Mina Asoka, is one of those girls and she has been acting pretty strange lately after school."

"Strange?"

The Captain nodded, "Like when she is finished watching the movies here. It's been creeping me out. She's also obsessed with the Panzer VIII Maus Tank now, she has been buying books that talk all about it, even if it's in a language that we don't even speak."

"I wonder if being exposed to those clips for too long is causing obsession about this tank?" The Instructor wondered to herself.

"Today, I plan on going to Mina's house after school and personally ask her to stop watching the films."

"Could you please do me a flavor and bring your logging book with you, so you can write down the things that happen there?" asked the Instructor.

"Yes, I will."

After school, the Team Captain and her friend walked home together. From the distance that they have started walking with each other to the time that they have reached the front door, Mina had done nothing but watched a video on her phone over the internet. When Okazaki asked what she was watching, the friend refused to answer the question.

After the two were settled in, Mina told Okazaki that she had to use the bathroom. When her friend was taking too long, the Captain decided to investigate. The strangest thing was that she located her friend not in the bathroom, but actually in the closet of her bedroom. The sound of an explosion can be heard coming from a small speaker inside the closet. The girl concluded that her friend was watching a video of a battle and decided to intervene.

Opening the sliding door, Okazaki came face to face with Mina watching a video on her phone like she was doing earlier. Upon eye contact, the friend started yelling at the Captain and pushing her away from her.

"Would you let me have my privacy!?" exclaimed Mina.

Snatching the phone out of her hand, Okazaki's eyes focused on the clip of Hippo Teams StuG III getting blown over onto its side in a cloud of smoke and engine oil. The friend growled and pushed the Captain down, taking the phone away and running for the bathroom. When Okazaki recovered from her shove, she ran to the bathroom door and began pounding on it forcefully.

"Why are you so addicted to these clips for?" she asked.

"I must become a better tanker!" shouted Mina, "The staff members told me that these clips would make me fight better!"

"Better at fighting your friends then your foes!"

"Shut up! It's my mind, leave me alone!" screamed the friend.

The girl was now sobbing in the bathroom. Feeling guilty, Team Captain Okazaki tried to apologize to her, but Mina kept repeatedly yelling at her to go away. The Captain went into the living room and sat herself quietly down on a cushion near the table. Placing her journal down on the table, she began to write down the events that happened. Afterwards, she waited for her friend to emerge from hiding.

"I'd thought you left a long time ago." she greeted weakly.

"I didn't want to leave you alone like that." said Okazaki.

"Thanks." nodded Mina as she sat down next to her comrade, "Could you please wait here with me until my parents come home?"

"Of course." smiled Okazaki, "I wouldn't want to leave my friend behind."

"I want to also apologize about what happened earlier. You know, I have been feeling a lot more irritated lately and it doesn't have anything to do with you."

"I understand. It's those videos, they do something to you after a while."

"I can't resist it." she said, "It's like I have to keep feeding on it."

"It's an addiction, but don't worry. We'll figure this out soon enough."

A few days later, Mina Asoka stopped going to the showings. When asked by a few other girls why she wasn't going in with them, she quietly replied, "I think that I'm getting bored of those films."

They stared at her for a moment before proceeding to be let into the movie room. The rest of the tank team was escorted out to the garages for training. The morning was cold and cloudy, with the slight chance of precipitation. After twenty minutes or so, the girls saw the rest of the team return from the film showing.

"Oh, I'm frightened, Captain." trembled Mina.

"Be strong, just ignore them if you have to." replied Okazaki.

"Why weren't you at the showings today?" asked one of the girls that arrived.

"She made a decision to stop watching those videos, please let her be."

"No." returned the other girl, "Why have you stopped watching the films with us?"

"I don't want to anymore." whimpered Mina already starting to tear up.

One of the brainwashed girls began to start mocking the two.

"Are you afraid to go now or did our Captain convince you to become a coward?"

Okazaki stepped forward, "Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you!"

"What's the problem over here?" asked the Instructor as she walked over to the group.

"Why would you give up the knowledge you have learned for something that is not true? Why would you leave us hanging like this?"

"Stop pressuring her like that, will you?"

By now, the girls had formed into a circle and were now facing each other with angry faces. The Instructor was amazed by the formation that they've made.

"I declare a match! We will prove to you all that the way of the videos are better than the ways of tradition!" shouted the leader of the brainwashed pack.

"Have it your way." said the Captain, "Just stop pestering her."

Okazaki told Mina to go back to her team while she talked to the Instructor.

"I can't believe that you all declared a match without instruction." pondered the woman.

The young Captain wiped the sweat from her brow, "I just want what's best for the team."

"That's why they take orders from you." smiled the Instructor.

After a few minutes of setting up, the Instructor told the girls to start up the practice match. With the blow of a whistle, the two teams stormed onward to hunt each other down. The clouds above were getting worse, with swells of black and gray moisture floating about in the sky. The Team Captain, leader of the non-hypnotized and Commander of the schools M36 Jackson, hid in the bushes and waited for the enemies arrival. The rest of her teammates had relocated for a better sniping view.

Not before long, an enemy Matilda appeared in the open. The Commanders face was pale and expressionless, as her widened eyes scanned the bushes for a target. Taking this as their chance to eliminate an enemy target, Captain Okazaki ordered her Jackson to fire at the Matilda. With a loud boom, the Tank Destroyer sent a steaming metal shell into the Matilda's side, immobilizing it completely. A peculiar white flag emerged from the smoke.

"We have been knocked out!" reported the Matilda crew.

"How dare you get eliminated this early on, you useless tin can!" barked a voice over the line.

"Watch yourselves." said Okazaki to her allies, "These girls are unpredictable."

The battle continued to press on for another hour and a half. The smoke from the cannons began to fill the air with a stale smell of fire and machinery. The dark clouds soon broke apart, sending down a shower of heavy rain, turning the training field into a dirty mud covered soup. The brainwashed were more frustrated at themselves than working together as a squad, resulting in themselves messing up again and again. They were more concerned about themselves than they were with the other team. Those who were focused were different from their allies, with deadly determination and accuracy, they were ready to attack with everything that they had. After another 25 minutes of fighting, the game was between two vehicles who were both hiding in the dark thicket.

The rain pouring off the leaves in the trees started to drip down on top of Captain Okazaki and her crews heads. The M36 Jackson Gunner focused her vision through the Tank Destroyers Periscope, hoping to spot the enemy vehicle in her sights.

"Where are they, Commander?" asked the Loader.

"Coming." she replied, "Their patience will eventually run thin, I know how these poor girls work."

"Poor girls?"

Okazaki sighed and peaked out the top of the vehicle. Listening carefully over the sound of the rain, she thought that she heard the sound of an engine approaching. She slowly slid back into the vehicle and told her team to get ready. Around the corner came the last enemy tank, a mud covered Cromwell. For a moment, it stopped in the open ground and turned its turret back and forth. Then, in the twinkle of an eye, the Cromwell fired a shell into the nearby bushes, hoping to rat out the Captain and her team.

"The Captain is literally holding her breath right now." whispered the Gunner to the Loader.

The Cromwell slowly inched forward before shifting its turret into the opposite direction of the hidden M36 Jackson. With a small gulp, Okazaki gave the order to fire at the Cromwell. With the clank of a round being loaded into the cannon, the Gunner waited for permission to fire. Just about as Okazaki gave the word, the team heard a scream from within the Cromwell. The girls sat in silent horror and listened closely to the sound of the situation. There was a lot of banging and a lot of yelling, which eventually turned into squealing. Not being able to take the sound anymore, the Captain gave the word to shoot.

The loud echoing sound of the cannon firing through the thicket sounded across the battlefield. The flaming shell entered the side of the Cromwell and stopped it in its tracks. The white surrender flag sprang from its tiny capsule compartment and began to wave in the wind. Upon the sight of this, the Instructor proclaimed the winning side of the round.

Once everyone was collected and regrouped, one of the girls noticed that the Cromwell Team was missing or more likely, still where they were left at. When the staff had located the Cromwell, a huge fight broke out while getting the crew out of the tank. Two of the girls were wailing at the top of their lungs as they tried to rip huge pieces of hair out of their own heads. Another of the five was shaking with fear as she wiped her mouth with her school jacket, the foul odor of vomit in her breath. The last one was still in the tank, however, she didn't react to the staff when they told her to come out of the tank. In her left hand was a camera and in her right was a photograph. When carried out by staff, one of the girls took the picture and showed it to the Instructor.

"It's that same Maus and Char B1 from the video." said Mina as she hovered by the Instructors shoulders.

The Instructor told Mina to grab Team Captain Okazaki and follow her to the Administration Building immediately. Upon entrance, the three dashed through the halls to the Principles Office, but when they asked where the Principle was, another teacher pointed to the meeting chamber. With a knock on the door, they waited for a response. Three seconds later, the Principle cracked the door open just enough to squeeze her head out.

"I'm in a meeting right now, I will talk to you later."

"No you won't, Ito. I must speak to you at once about this picture."

While squinting her eyes, the Principle Mrs. Ito, stared at the washed out image that was in the Instructors hand. The picture was dated Monday November 17.

"What a coincidence. I'm currently talking to one of the project people now." said Ito.

"Who is asking about us?" asked a voice from within the meeting chamber.

"One of our teachers would like to speak to you apparently."

The strangers voice spoke again, "Let her in. I wish to speak with her."

Mrs. Ito stood back from the door and let the Instructor, Mina and Okazaki inside the room. At one end of the chamber was an older woman in a wheelchair sitting right next to a screen that was labeled:

**Panzerkraft Polarization Project Status**

"Apologizes, but I cannot allow students into this meeting." said the stern older woman.

"We won't do any-"

"Hush, Mina. Let's go." whispered Okazaki while dragging her out the door.

"As you were, miss." returned the older woman as she coughed into her handkerchief.

"I have recently received this picture from a student who is currently being tested by your video screenings." said the Instructor as she placed the picture down on the table near her.

"It's a photo from one of the scenes in the film itself."

"Hmm. Tell me now, who had this photo in their hands?" asked the older woman.

"A student in my First Period Sensha-do class, miss." reported the Instructor.

"Do you know how this child got her hands on this picture?"

The Instructor shook her head in disagreement.

"Well, I guess that there isn't much I can say to you." returned the older woman in the wheelchair, "On the flip side, I can show you what might be going wrong with the project."

The Instructor took a seat next to Mrs. Ito and looked at the bright projector image on the wall. There was an image of a chart and a box on the wall written in Japanese.

"What is this chart supposed to mean?"

"Glad you asked." said the old woman, "This is the chart of the current progress of the students in this school after watching the videos that were made by Pinpoint Industries."

"Pinpoint Industries?" asked the Instructor.

"That's the name of the company who's funding this project."

"Quite right and this chart is showing some 'Unpleasant Results' from another school that's being tested besides this one."

"What do mean?" asked the Instructor as she raised an eyebrow.

"It shows the amount of girls that get unpleasant side effects from these films. The superiors, who are the developers of the project, never thought that these are the reactions that they wanted."

"Remind me, who are the superiors again?"

The older woman thought for a moment, "I honestly don't remember, but they are the ones who made up this whole project. Even though its not doing so well, its still moving in production. The concept is to see if students can use anger and repetition to advance further in Panzerkraft, but it appears that the side effects are stalling the process."

"Why do they think that this is going to help us win in tankery?" asked the Instructor.

Suddenly, Mrs. Ito interrupted, "Its Pinpoint Industries agenda. They want to see how other methods of teaching affect those in the sport."

"Allow me to tell you all about the symptoms that these innocent girls are infected with." blurted the Instructor.

The older woman coughed again, "Please tell me them, so I can inform the company."

The Tankery teacher began listening off every effect one by one until she had been sure that she had marked down all of them.

"By chance, do you know if these girls have any suicidal impulses?"

"No, but tell me why!?"

"I'm sorry to say, but that might be the next effect in the cycle." said the older woman sadly.

"My students are going insane!?" exclaimed Principle Ito.

"Call the emergency center at once and inform them about what's going on before this gets any worse."

"Your murderers! Pinpoint is killing innocent children!" yelled the Instructor.

The two woman rushed out the door as fast as they could and left the older woman and two girls behind. Following them, Mina and Okazaki gazed upon a fireball emerging from within the tank garages, followed by a blast wave of heat. People in the near area were running for the fire alarms once they saw the flames. Out of all the tankery students, twenty percent of them were missing. After the sight was cleared out and the fire was extinguished, the forensic's investigated the scene for the source of the explosion.

What they found was a trap of some kind. A tripwire was placed around the trigger of the schools StuG III B gun, which was aimed at a patch of exposed shells that were lying around. It was determined that the individuals who were in the blast were standing together in a circle, like they all wanted to blow up at the same moment. It was truly a terrifying sight.

When the school attempted to sue Pinpoint Industries, the board couldn't find the name anywhere. It almost seemed like the organization never existed. Neither could they find the woman who was in the meeting room that day. The only thing that the school had was the one photograph that the girl had the day of the practice match. All that the testing did for the girls academy was cause confusion, tragedy and death. It was soon known throughout Japan as "The Cranium Collision Course." Kuromorimine was supposedly blamed for the videos, but the district called it off.

...And so, the Panzerkraft Polarization Project was over and so were the lives of almost thirty innocent adolescents. Nobody thought that much of it a few months afterwards, but the news amazed some people to take action on the incident and use it for their own personal corporate agenda.

Years later, a new and ugly plan has taken root...


	2. Chapter 1 - Freely Restricted

It has been almost ten years now since the incident with Pinpoint Industries and the death of thirty high school girls. What was once a thriving new school vessel is now a stationary juvenile prison vessel out at sea. The Japanese Government had long since proclaimed that everyone aboard should evacuate, in order for the placement of a new government protocol. The entire vessel was now converted into an enormous juvenile institution for girls who were considered troublesome or dangerous to society. Onto the vessel went those who caused trouble in the streets of Japan, thieves, delinquents, offenders of the minority and all those who were tested with the Panzerkraft Polarization Project. The threat level on the ship became so high that the government had to literally make the location of the school vessel confidential from the rest of the nation and the world.

On board the enormous carrier, the girls are given total freedom to roam both the surface and the interior of the ship. There is no escape for anyone aboard the vessel. To prevent from a possible breakout, the Japanese council declared that a tall one hundred foot high wall was to be placed around the sides on top of the ships outline to keep anyone on board from jumping off and escaping (though no one who be able to survive the fall, let alone the swim to the nearest shoreline). Within the stronghold of the vessel, the girls do as they please. Every now and then, they would wait for a sign in the sky, a helicopter or a plane to parachute drop large stockpiles of food, water, or tanks.

Upon hearing the fact that the government dropped different types of tanks onto the school vessel is insane on its own, but it is true. Some politicians argue but are usually outnumbered. By now, a large portion of the ships population is made up of those who have been tested with the experimental Panzerkraft Polarization Method and the craving to keeping themselves alive with those videos are crucial. Large television screens have been put up on building faces to play and replay again and again the same videos that were in the experiment ten years earlier. The government also decided to use this method on everybody aboard the vessel, to see if they could hypnotize all the inhabitants for testing purposes unknown to ordinary people. To think how far tankery has gone and yet people don't know about this deep dark secret.

From satellite, the view of the locked school vessel has been erased, in order to keep others from finding it. On the other hand, though, people flying from Japan to places like China, Korea, Canada, Russia and the United States might be lucky enough to spot it floating in the ocean waters below. Ocean liners, cruise ships, cargo carriers, fishing vessels and other normal school carriers are also told to avoid the ship at all costs, fearing that if they were to link together, that all hell would break loose.

For all the people on the mainland, the anarchy filled vessel is kept secret to the public, though conspiracy theories about it ran wild everywhere. In the meantime, the public was generally focused on what was happening with the ordinary Panzerkraft Tournaments, even though the government was collecting troublesome girls right off the streets and elsewhere and transporting them to the maximum anarchy filled carrier. It seemed almost as if this was a new national order that was declared upon the female Japanese youth.

Aboard the vessel, hidden in a tiny part of the ships urban city center, was a small indoor bar. It was a place called the Keki Izakaya that served a large variety of sweets that were full of pharmaceutical substances, in which the prisoners would consume in large amounts. Since there were no real drugs or any sort of adult drinks aboard the prison vessel, this was what the girls had for sweets. Sitting at the back of the run down establishment were five girls, seated around a small torn up booth.

This is where the past ends and the real tale begins...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Freely Restricted<strong>

* * *

><p>"The show will begin in a matter of minutes. Shall we be on our way?"<p>

My other four dear Nakama's were too bubbled up to speak. Just by looking into their eyes, I could tell that our little sugar coated, drug laced feast had affected them heavily. Weak as they were, I still waited for a response. My name is Kommandant Kimiko, Inoue Kimiko if your one for proper grammar, and I'm sitting here like a deteriorating statue, waiting for the big screening to begin on television in the Center Ring. Alongside me are my fellow teammates: Kayo my loader, Tora my driver, Mai my radio operator and Chi my gunner. We were just finished up our servings and are now deciding on what to do tonight, whether it be to watch the usual screening of the Panzer Polarization or blow away our spare ammunition on the pesky squad that we hate the most on this blasted no mans land ship. My patience begins to run thin as my eyes fall upon the arms of the clock about to strike the hour of twenty two.

"The show will begin in a matter of minutes." I repeated to the others, "Shall we be on our way?"

"Sure...Sure, whatever your up for." said Tora.

"I say that we should go see the next Panzer Polarization screening." proclaimed my loader with a hiccup.

"My dear Kayo, this is why I like you more than these baka's. You were always one with a quick brain."

"What's to say that we don't have any brains!?" asked Mai.

I didn't respond. I felt that as our squads commandant and commander that Mai should learn why for herself, instead of badgering off of me like if I was some sort of lazy government official. I had my limits on things, for instance, I loathe the law. Ever since I was thrown onto this boat by my mother, I've hated how law has been telling us ladies how we should live and do things. After awhile I got sick and tired of this authority and decided to do things the way I thought was best. Even though that made me get tossed onto this blasted carrier, I can at least be free to do as I please.

For one thing, I really like this place. Its like, oh, how should I say this? Like a little panzer paradise, a slice of heaven that I hold dear. In this place, I can do whatever pleases me best, whether it's to blow away an undesirable girl who gets in my way or to dominate the battling ring with our superior Panzerkampfwagen IV. Over time, I began to fall in love with this little desolate paradise of ours. The only thing that I have to worry about are those iyana hawkers that guard the bordering walls. To my right, I could feel Koya shrugging on Tora, trying to wake her from her half waken snooze. At the far end of the table sat Chi, fiddling and poking her keki with the fork she had in one hand and playing with a strand of her hair in the other.

"My dear Chi. What has gotten into you? Are you just not as hungry as you usually are or is something bothering you?"

"Oh, my dear Kimiko." she groaned, "You see, I have had this feeling in me ever since yesterday. I haven't been doing very well in my-"

I decided to interrupt her sentence, "Now look here, Chi. I know that you have made mistakes, but you just need to forget this little problem and move on with the rest of us. If you don't, you'll still be our gunner, only you will still have as poor of an aim as you do already."

Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to feast upon my mound of sweetness that was half consumed on my plate. Looking around, I glimpsed upon all the other girls sitting in the Keki Izakaya. Every single one of them were staring at us with looks of fear in their faces, they knew that we are the fiercest of the fierce on this ship and they knew a lot better than to get in our way. If one of those crews were to pick a fight with us in our armored vehicles, they knew that they were done for. When you lose a match against our team, you lose the teeth that makes up your sweet smile as well.

With the clock striking the hour count of twenty two, we dismissed ourselves from the table and started out into the cold winter night. Around us, torches and lamps lit the streets of the city. I don't really feel sorry for the poor Kyuban who had to light those every evening, only to have them get blown out every night by people like ourselves. To be quite honest with you, my dear Nakama's, I do enjoying making smaller roles on this ship work like that.

Around in the back alley stood our gray and war torn Panzerkampfwagen IV, with its bullet holed filled side armor plating and its great big cannon, ready to blow away any unfortunate tank that got in our way in the ships battling roundhouse. As I said before, my dear Nakama's, it would be a shame for some unfortunate crew to stumble across our path. We all packed into our vehicle and started off for the Center Ring in the middle of the city. The whole way, I felt the cold winter breeze in my hair and the smell of exhaust in my nostrils, a sign that tonight was going to be a good night for us. Yes, a good night indeed, my dear Nakama's.

When we arrived at the square, glorious chaos was already beginning to flood the surrounding area. There were other tanks and tank destroyers who were blocking our way and we had to fire a couple rounds into the sky to make a path. The noise from the crowds sounded like music to my ears. Oh, my dear Nakama's, you know right there and then that I shouted and screamed back. The crowd sounded like this:

"Give them fire! Burn them, burn them! Blow them away! Burn them, burn them! Blow them away!"

Upon the giant screen on one of the building faces appeared the recording of the Ooarai team versus the Black Forest Peak Maus, with that devious recording of the the Char B1 getting obliterated. Useless hunk of metal that tank was, getting destroyed by a true weapon of mass destrution. It made my blood run hot though my veins and my heart pumped hard in my chest wall. We screamed, we all screamed, everybody screamed. It was hauntingly beautiful.

"Oh, yes. Give me more! We demanded more!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

As I watched the carnage on screen repeat over and over, I closed my eyes and let the flow of the lovely heart ridden orchastra fill my anger filled mind. Inside me, I felt a jabbing feeling of daggers in my stomach, which caused a flood of pain and excitement to fill my adolesent arteries. Noticing a random girl trying to get on my vehicle, I allowed the wonderful music and images in my brain to take control of my actions. So, with all my strengh, I gave her a good kick to the face with my hard black boot. I shouted for my crew to join me as we watched, listened and kicked at the same time.

My short orange hair flunk around my head as I brutally showed the girl below me who is in charge. At the same time, I wasn't fully aware of the movie on the screen above us come to a close. The audience booed and hissed, throwing things at people and firing wild tank shells into the air. I turned to the others and raised a hand into the air.

"That will do, my dear Nakama's. We will now be on our way."

"Yes, my Kommadant." said my crew with a salute.

Pulling out of the ring was a real horrorshow on its own, but we managed to get free. Still heated by the hallucinagenics in our veins, we stormed onward for more trouble that awaited for us. The more we continued into the night, the denser the fog got around us in the streets. After a long drive, we came across three other tankers and their flimsey M2 Medium on the side of the road. Pulling up to them, we gave them a "friendly" greeting of insults.

"Good evening to you all. Your vile machine gives me a bad case of the shudders."

One of the little brats rolled their eyes at me, "For all that is right, leave us alone, Inoue-sama."

"Hey!" snapped Mai, "How about you closed the hole below your nose before we do it for you!"

"I can't take it anymore." cried one of the girls near the M2 Medium, "There's no refuge on this blasted core."

I bent forward over the commanders hatch and blinked, "Of course there is refuge on this carrier, but you have to fight to survive in this no mans land. From the way I see things, you three look like you won't survive much longer by yourselves."

One of the scared girls began to back away into the thick foggy shadows while the other two came forward.

"Alright, enough picking on us. We don't need your trouble."

Me and my Nakama's began to laugh at the sound of the puny insult. I commanded Chi to point the gun at their tank and ordered Kayo to load up the ammunition.

"Trouble, you say? Well guess what, you are giving me trouble just by having your piece of junk in front of my face."

Chi looked up at me, "What do you say that we give them a bit of the old ten to one treatment?"

"Sounds wonderful, my friend. I hiccuped, "Put a hole into that useless machine!"

I watched as those girls squeal like the cowards they were and run from our devastating cannon. Once the explosion cleared, there was nothing left but a smoking pile of rubble. One of the girs began to cry at the sight of their lost vehicle. Another of the three began to scold us.

"You bully! That was our only way to defend ourselves!"

I simply chuckled, "Well that means that you need to get a stronger vehicle then."

"You are a bunch of stupid bullies!" shouted another girl as she spat on our panzer and kicked one of the treads.

"How dare you!" scolded me and Koya as we jumped out of our tank.

Oh, yes, my dear Nakama's. We all showed them what we were made of alright. I was really well with my punch, while Chi was good with the boot. Mai and Koya whacked them hard with a few metal bars nearby and Tora simply spat in their faces. We really gave them a real scare, all of them execpt the one who was crying, who had fled from plain sight when we blew away that M2 Medium of their's. After we were finshed with our little piece of dirty dirty dirty buisness, we stormed onward into the fog, with the hour still fresh and the night still young.


End file.
